


Third Base

by femmefatales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Harry, Kissing, M/M, Virgin Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: To call Draco Malfoy "inexperienced" in regards to sex would be generous. Harry, on the other hand, knows what he's doing. He decides to teach his new boyfriend what to do, one base at a time.





	Third Base

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this little ficlet. There will be new chapters every week that get progressively smuttier!

“So,” Harry said with a knowing smirk. “Have you ever snogged anyone?” 

The boys had the Gryffindor common room all to themselves today as a result of the campus' Christmastime lull. Despite copious amounts of available space, Draco and Harry had chosen to sit together on a plush, small sofa. Draco had his head in Harry's lap like the princess he was, and the crackling fire warmed their bodies.

Draco’s pale cheeks colored immediately in response to Harry's question. “Of course I have, Potter, you imbecile!”

Harry raised his hands from Draco's gelled hair, where he had been absently twirling the blond strands, and crossed his arms. He rose an eyebrow. “Have you, now?” 

“I--” Draco trailed off. Even his ears were red. “Fuck off.” 

Harry snorted and placed his hand back on Draco's head, resuming his rhythmic hair-stroking. “So you haven't, then?” 

Draco said nothing, but avoided Harry's burning gaze. The dim light from the stained glass window on the adjacent wall made Draco's long eyelashes appear almost white. He was ethereally beautiful; so much so that Harry temporarily forgot his plan. 

“Well, I suppose that'll be our first step,” He mumbled, still shell-shocked by the pure perfection that was his new boyfriend. 

Draco's eyes widened and his mouth fell open just slightly. “Pardon?!” 

Harry shrugged nonchalantly. “If you don't want to then that's alright. Just thought I'd like to teach you.” 

Draco said nothing. His body was tense now, rather than pliant and relaxed like it had been just moments before. Harry immediately regretted bringing this up. Perhaps Draco wasn’t ready yet. 

“Sorry, shouldn’t have offered,” Harry laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. 

There was another beat of silence, and then Draco whispered something almost inaudibly. “Teach me, Potter.” 

Harry swore under his breath, caught off guard. Merlin, Malfoy was hot. And not in the way the blond viewed himself, what with his own pseudo ego and all. No, Malfoy was hot because he was so embarrassed, and so needy, all in one. Harry allowed his eyes to flutter closed for a moment. 

“Mm,” Harry mumbled, threading his fingers through Malfoy’s hair again. “Are you sure?”

Draco groaned in annoyance, and Harry mentally cursed himself when he imagined what other kinds of noises Draco could make in a much different context. 

“Don't make me repeat myself.” Draco snapped. Harry was nonplussed. 

“Alright, alright, I get it. I'm going to kiss you now, so get off me.” 

Draco was still for a moment and then did as told, lifting up his head and standing up. His movements, normally poised and calculated, were far from graceful now. 

“Hey,” Harry mumbled. He grabbed Malfoy's wrist and placed a chaste kiss to his slender, porcelain hand. “Don't be nervous. We can stop whenever you want.” 

“I'm not--” Draco stuttered, and Harry couldn't help but crack a smile. “I'm not a blushing virgin, Potter!” 

_Uh, yeah, you kind of are,_ Harry thought with a snicker. “Whatever you say. Come here.” 

Draco blinked, lips parted slightly, and sunk to his knees to be level with Harry, who was still sitting on the red couch. Harry's throat was suddenly dry. Draco on his knees was a very, very good image. 

Harry shook his head in an attempt to snap himself out of it. This was about Draco, and taking it slow. 

Harry placed a confident hand on Draco's soft, freshly-shaven cheek and gently pulled him forward, connecting their lips. They had kissed on multiple occasions since they had become official two weeks ago, but that was all. Harry struggled with keeping his pent-up desires in check. 

He deepened the kiss, running his tongue across Draco's bottom lip. A soft moan escaped from Draco's lips, immediately followed by him tensing up. Harry chuckled and just barely pulled away. 

“Don't be embarrassed,” Harry whispered between pecks. “You're gorgeous.” 

“Shut it. I know I am. You're lucky to have me--”  
Harry snorted and cut Draco off with a much bolder kiss. He laced his fingers through Draco's hair and waited for a complaint or protest, but none came. Draco simply shivered and responded with a dart of his own tongue. 

“There you go,” Harry said. He allowed his hand to wander, placing it against Draco’s firm, clothed chest. “Now you're getting it.” 

Draco seemed to soak up the praise as he kissed Harry with growing enthusiasm. Harry took this opportunity to nibble Draco's lips. He drank in his boyfriend's responding squeak of surprise and pulled him close. He could feel Draco's heart beat even through his thick robes.

All too soon, Harry reluctantly pulled away. Kissing Draco was turning him on much more than it should have been, and he decided to spare them both the awkwardness that would come with Draco noticing. 

“Harry,” Draco whispered. Harry heart leapt at the use of his first name. 

“Yeah?” 

“Why did...why did you stop?” 

Now it was Harry's turn to blush. “It, er, I didn't want to go too fast since it's your first time and all--” 

“Get back here, you idiot.”


End file.
